marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Community MCU Reboot
The Community MCU Reboot, otherwise known as the Marvel Fanon Community Cinematic Universe, is a community project to create a cinematic universe based around the classic characters of Marvel Comics. The goal is to create a consistent cinematic universe with all films connected and working towards one major film. Anyone is free to join. All of the films in this universe take place on Earth-26287. Rules The maximum number for films in a phase is ten, but that could possibly change. There will be discussions among those involved in the project on not only the direction of the project, but also how the films can connect and eventual plans down the road, among other things. There are a few rules to try and keep the project consistent: #'Consistent Casting' - To keep the casting consistent, you cannot cast an actor who has already been cast in another role in this universe. Also, you cannot cast an actor who has already been cast as that character in an existing film (example: Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, etc.) #'Plot Standards' - Each film must have a complete and detailed plot, not a summary. Your plot must explain, well, the plot of your movie, and the ENTIRE plot, not just a summary. It doesn't have to be like a NOVEL, but it has to at least describe the beginning, middle, end, and all important details in between. #'Correct Grammar & Spelling' - Try your best to keep the grammar and spelling as correct as possible, but other users can always go through and correct that for you, it's not a big deal. #'"Housekeeping"' - If you take a while on your film, that's okay, as long as it's finished at some point. If some films are finished before others, but are set after the others in the phase, they will be moved up above that film to try and keep an uninterrupted series of completed plots, unless one film particularly NEEDS to be set after another one. In that case, try to finish the first one first, just to keep things conistent. (Consistent, there's that word again...) Also, if a film is left unfinished for such a long time that it seems like the user has just abandoned it, it will be removed. Don't worry, we won't delete it after, like, a DAY, but just at the time that you could normally consider that project defunct. #'Phases' - No phase can be started until all the films in the previous phase are complete. #'Film Limit' - Members of the project can only have up to three movies per phase, at least at this moment. (Though they can still collaborate on movies with other users) To Join To join this project, you must wait until a new phase starts and submissions are open, choose a film that hasn't already been claimed by someone else, and go to either the comments of this page, the Community MCU Reboot thread on the forums, or ElectricMayhem's message wall with your pitch. The pitch should just be the basic idea and synopsis for your film, and any other information you feel necessary. Then you can talk it over with ElectricMayhem and the other members of the project, and see if your film fits into the project or not. Films Phase One #''X-Men'' (Blizzard) #''The Hulk (ElectricMayhem) #Spider-Man (MaxGoji) #Iron Man'' (MaxGoji) #''X-Men: Purified '' (Blizzard) #''Thor (MaxGoji) #The Incredible Hulk '' (ElectricMayhem) #''Captain America: The Lost Avenger'' (AndrewtheKing) #''The Avengers (ElectricMayhem) Phase Two #The Amazing Spider-Man'' (MaxGoji) #''Captain Marvel'' (ElectricMayhem) #''X-Men: Essex Corps'' (Blizzard) #''Untitled Thor sequel'' (MaxGoji & ElectricMayhem) #''Iron Man: Sabbath'' (MaxGoji) #''Daredevil'' (Blizzard) #''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (MaxGoji) #''Heroes for Hire'' (Benspider) #''Incredible Hulk: Intelligencia'' (ElectricMayhem) #''Avengers: Acts of Vengeance'' (ElectricMayhem) Television Series Phase Two *''Guardians of the Galaxy - Season One'' (Coolot1) *''Inhumans'' (ElectricMayhem) *''Scarlet Spider - Season One'' (MaxGoji) Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Community Projects Category:ElectricMayhem